Pain Behind the Smile
by ForeverNever-13
Summary: She has an unreadable facade, I smile to perfection. We both have something in common: we're perfect at pretending to be fine. That way no one will worry, I do it because of my team, but what's her reason? -Hiatus-


Title: **Pain Behind the Smiles**

Chapter: **One**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight nor Prince of Tennis.**

Chapter One: Carnations

* * *

The air was buzzing with excitement as the students from various grades talked about the transfer students that were suppose to arrive today. There had been minimal information given about the identities of the transfers. As to be expected, some anonymous student started a rumor, being at a school like Cross Academy where the boys such as the Night Class ones, are handsome and flawless girls squealed with delight as the rumor stated the transfers were going to be put into the Night Class. Some took this rumor with glee and happiness where as others took this news to be grave, since the one person knows what type of people the transfers are to be put into the Night Class. Said person happened be near a chattering bunch of girls when they started to whisper in a not-so-quiet voice about the identities of the new Night Class students. Being the tempered person he was, Zero quickly gave the girls a glare, which could kill, and told the girls in a low whisper never to mention the new students again. The mentioned girls turned and scurried away before the irritated student could do any harm.

The above-mentioned boy had a friend, a very close and personal friend who was meeting with the people he despised most, Vampires. Yuki Cross was sitting on a sofa across from the infamous Kaname Kuran, the Dorm Leader and President for the Night Class. Scattered all around the spacious room were Ichijo Takuma, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, and many other Night Class students. Kaname held everyone's attention, like he always did, and had an aura of authority around him.

"I'm sure Chairman Cross has informed you of this but none the less, eight transfer students are arriving here today at precisely eight o' clock." The luring voice of Kaname filled the room.

"Of course Kaname-sama, but why so many? Can you tell me who they are?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Chairman Cross said it was a connection to their coach; I would you give you information but I don't know anything about them except for their names Yuki." His tone was reassuring.

"Will you tell me their names? Please Kaname-sama!" She looked at him with desperation.

"Of course, anything for you Yuki," he cracked, the look on her face broke him, "The youngest will be put into the grade below yours, class 1-A, his name is Ryoma Echizen. Two will be in your class, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaoru Kaidoh. The rest will be in the grade above you, the same as us but in the Day Class. Inui Sadaharu, Takashi Kawmaru, Oishi Suichiro, Eiji Kikumaru, Tezuka Kunimistu, and Fuji Shusuke."

"It's going to be an interesting year won't it Kaname-sama!" Yuki's face beamed happily up at Kaname.

"It sure is dearest Yuki." He whispered the last part so only the fellow vampires could hear.

"Who are you going to send to greet the students? Can I go too?"

"Of course, Ichijo, Shiki, and Rima will go. You don't mind to look after Yuki do you?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course not Kaname-sama! We wouldn't do anything to hurt precious Yuki!" Ichijo, the too happy, vampire replied.

"You will arrive to escort Yuki at seven-fifty and then go to the front gates to welcome the guests."

The three mentioned nodded their heads indicating they had heard and would follow Kaname's order. The rest of the conversation was rather dull compared to the early ones and many Night Class students retreated up to bed before classes started and another round of screaming fan girls to dampen their moods. The room was empty except for Kaname and Yuki, when Yuki had noticed she quickly bid farewell to Kaname and left in order to give him a good sleep and some much-needed peace. Kaname had no choice but to watch the only one he ever needed walk out the door-again.

* * *

The last rays of pure sunlight had decreased but the spirits of the Day Class girls increased and were soaring high. There was a sudden burst of cheer when the girls spotted the upcoming Night Class students. Girls and boys alike both screamed in adoration for the two boys, Shiki and Ichijo, and for the lone girl, Rima. Their attention was turned abruptly for the car pulling in by the gates. The girls rushed to the gates and left a path down the middle for the highly important Night Class students and Yuki. The four made their way across the path laid in front of them, and reached the gates. The door opened to reveal eight beautiful boys; the reaction was almost instantaneous, cries of pure joy came from all over.

First to walk out was a tall boy with spiky, short brown hair; he seemed shy and quiet with his hand rubbing the back of his head and his eyes darting around nervously. An amused chuckle came from the boy behind him, he had black, spiky hair and beautiful purple eyes; this one seemed laid back and confident. Behind him came a low 'fshh' and out walked a boy with black hair and a bandana on, he seemed intimidating. A serious and reasonable looking boy with black hair came out next followed by a flash of red and then a red haired boy was on the boy's back. A sudden 'Oishi' was heard and the boy quickly looked up and gave every girl a heart-warming smile. Next came the shortest boy of all, with blue-green hair and a white cap with an 'R' on it; he extended his hand and gave the shy boy a tennis racket. People looked at each other wondering why he was giving the other boy a racket; their questions were soon answered when a burst of 'Fight-o!' was heard from the once-shy boy. Understanding glances washed over their faces. Next came a boy with an aura that matched Kaname's perfectly; the energetic boys turned quiet and looked respectfully at the newcomer. He had brown hair and glasses and he attracted many 'oo's' and 'ah's' from the crowd of girls. The boy next could not be explained perfectly through words, he was sight to behold; the gentle face, the slightly opened mysterious eyes, the way his hair framed his face perfectly, and the smile that adorned his lips. Girls gasped all around while looking at the magnificent angel in front of their eyes.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, my name is Ichijo Takuma and these are my classmates; from the Night Class Shiki Senri and Touya Rima, and from the Day Class Cross Yuki the Chairman's daughter."

"Thank you Ichijo-san for the introduction, my name is Tezuka Kunimistu." The one that held the aura of authority spoke; his voice smooth and rich.

"Tezuka is the captain of our tennis club, I'm Oishi Suichiro and we're both in our 3rd year along with Eiji Kikumaru," he pointed to the boy on his back who gave a pleasant and flirtatious grin to the audience, "Takashi Kawmaru," he waved his hand to the one holding the racket, "Inui Sadaharu," he directed his statement to the ones with the glasses still inside the car, "and finally Fuji Shusuke." He pointed towards the striking brown-haired boy. "Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaoru Kaidoh," he once again pointed the two by the door, "are in their 2nd year and Ryoma Echizen is in his 1st year." He pointed to the shortest of them.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I will divide you into smaller groups and we'll show you around the campus and then to your dorms. If you ever have any question please don't hesitate to ask Yuki-kun here." The light brown haired girl raised her hand.

Oishi and Takashi were in Ichijo's group, Tezuka and Kaidoh were with Shiki, Eiji, Fuji, Momoshiro, and Inui were with Rima since Yuki had to go back to class since Zero came and personally told her and practically dragged her off to class. The three groups went off in their own direction, after Ichijo asking Rima if she was okay with four, and started to show their respectful groups Cross Academy.

* * *

**-Eiji-**

This place was huge, Cross Academy seemed like an interesting place; the girls would squeal whenever I would smile. I was going to have fun here, after Oishi's introduction, we were split up into groups. I was separated from Oishi and grouped with Fuji, Momoshiro, and Inui. I was glad to be in a group with Fuji and Momo but Inui creped me out with his Inui Drinks and his Data Notebook. Our guide was absolutely stunning, with her strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails, and her crystal blue eyes shocked me. She was so beautiful and dangerous at the same time, when I looked at her my heart started beating faster and faster. She walked us all over the campus and towards the Day Class Dorm.

"Fuji, we'll have fun here, nya!" I told my best friend Fuji excitedly.

"Saa, yes we will Eiji." Fuji said while maintaining his faultless smile.

"Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo asked.

"Yes Momo?" Fuji and Eiji asked.

"Will we be able to play any tennis?"

"That's a good question Momo, I'll ask Tezuka tomorrow."

"Yes, the Chairman Cross said he had built a tennis court in the back for your personal use." The soft harmonious voice soothed their worries.

"Thank you Touya-kun." Fuji answered with his usual smile.

* * *

**-Normal-**

The tour ended with Rima telling the new students about their morning schedule tomorrow and if they had any questions to ask Yuki-san and she would answer them. She left them with a 'good-bye' and left their room without looking back. Inui was writing data in his book and Fuji and Eiji got ready for bed while Momoshiro couldn't stop talking about the richness of Cross Academy. They all went to bed and fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

The alarm clock bellowed the still-sleeping tennis players into the painful reality that is early morning. Although each one of them personally liked not having to wake up with the rising sun to practice; since Tezuka didn't say anything about training, they all assumed there was no practice. Eiji and Mom raced around the room looking for various articles of clothing and Fuji stayed calm and collected, dressing himself in his usual manner. Inui had already gotten up before the alarm and was writing who-knows-what in his book.

After everyone had gotten dressed and collected their books and their other belongings, they would need, they headed down to eat some breakfast and head to class. The tennis team reunited at breakfast, girls swarmed them as soon as they entered the room, and followed them to their diverse rooms. Classes were boring, except for the girls trying to catch the tennis players eyes, and they soon ended. The only thing that could get the girls to lose their focus on the boys was at the very end when every girl rushed out of their classrooms in a flash; wondering what could possibly make the girls act like that they followed them outside. Outside they found a crazy sight.


End file.
